


Closer Than Friends

by flickawhip



Category: Being Erica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica keeps Julianne close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Than Friends

Erica keeps Julianne close, after everything Julianne is the best friend she has, although they both know they want more. Julianne offers gentle comfort and keeps her voice steady, choosing Erica over everything else. The comfort of Julianne nestled close is enough to make Erica smile, the friendship they have is one that Erica had never really thought she could have, and yet, as Julianne pulls her closer, she knows she's wanted it... for long enough that she will accept a simple friendship... or anything else Julianne wants to give her. Julianne is unpredictable, but strong and trustworthy, which is exactly what Erica needs.


End file.
